La promesa del demonio
by shikidark193
Summary: La belleza es un muy valorado y a la vez envidiado,es ventajoso y peligroso en ambas partes. una persona que nació rodeada de lujos y riquezas, sin contar con la bendición de la belleza se dedicó a destruir la vida de los qu le rodeaban pero pronto llegaría su castigo de la mano de una persona normal,pero con cierta ayuda sobrenatural. El orgullo se perderia. La lujuria reinaria


LA PROMESA DEL DEMONIO

Existió en un pueblo llamado Konoha, durante una época lejana, un matrimonio muy bien acomodado: los Hyuga. Los cuales eran muy distinguidos entre la sociedad de aquellos tiempos. Ellos esperaban con ansia a su primer hijo, y cuando el día del parto llegó, su emoción no pudo ocultarse. Sin embargo, quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración de la partera, quien viendo la hermosura de la niña que habían traído al mundo dijo sin miramientos:

—La hermosura de esta niña sólo causara que, al crecer, sea llevada por un ángel o por un demonio. —Sin decir más, solamente se fue.

Aunque la familia se vio afectada por tal presagio que les daba tan mala espina, poco a poco fue perdiendo relevancia. Así, quince años pasaron sin que les tomaran mucha importancia a las palabras de advertencia de la partera. Hinata, la hija primogénita de la familia Hyuga, se había convertido ya en una bellísima jovencita que lograba encantar y seducir a cuanto hombre pusiera sus ojos en ella. Siendo dueña de una hermosa figura, con los dotes que cualquier mujer envidiaría; una cabellera larga azabache con algunos reflejos morados y unos ojos idénticos a la luna por su claridad. Sin dudas, cualquier hombre la amaría, pero era déspota y maleducada. La belleza que poseía por fuera sólo era capaz de rivalizar con la maldad que poseía por dentro.

Para revertir tal comportamiento, mientras aun hubiese tiempo, las monjas, de un convento cercano, sabiendo de la fama que comenzaba a crearse la joven, ofrecieron a sus padres llevársela y enclaustrarla para darle educación y enseñarle el amor a Dios. Pero tan grosera como era la joven, ante el ofrecimiento de las monjas, afirmó:

—Sólo las feas y despechadas deberían estar en un convento —aseguró de la manera más venenosa posible.

Los padres, entonces, intentaron casarla, pero ella puso como condición a cada caballero que la pretendiera, batirse en un duelo a muerte con el resto. Ella disfrutaba enormemente ver como aquellos hombres derramaban sangre en honor a ella. La mueca siniestra que se dibujaba al jugar a ser el Gran César no se la podía robar nadie. En ocasiones, hubo quienes ya viéndose vencidos, intentaron rendirse, pero dado que ella era quien llevaba la última palabra, siempre ordenaba lo mismo: _**sin piedad**_. Como recompensa por la victoria, solía darle al ganador el honor de acostarse con ella, pero si el caballero vencedor quería repetir o intentar formalizar algo, debía seguir batiéndose a duelo. Una artimaña con la que la joven Hyuga se deshacía del pobre iluso de turno.

Un buen día, en la gran plaza del pueblo como era costumbre, se encontraban dos hombres sosteniendo sus espadas listas y deseosas de la sangre del contrario, aunque quien más ansiaba la sangre era la morena autodenominada "trofeo del ganador". Por un lado, un joven azabache de cabellos largos atados en coleta, su nombre Itachi Uchiha, un hombre fuerte de vienticuatro años de ojos negros adornados por unas ojeras debajo de ellos. Al otro lado, otro joven de cabello castaño, de aspecto algo similar al de un perro, con unos triángulos rojos invertidos en las mejillas, su nombre Kiba Inuzuka hasta ahora, el "campeón" de Hinata. Aquel que se encontraba siendo lo más cercano a un amante de la joven noble.

La batalla dio inicio y los ataques de Kiba eran los más notorios, siendo que él fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque, era muy agresivo y ponía demasiada fuerza en cada movimiento. Mientras que su contrincante se centraba más en analizar a su oponente, para contrarrestarlos con sutiles movimientos altamente efectivos y precisos. La diferencia era notoria, en especial por la experiencia que poseía Itachi, al haber sido antes un guardia de la realeza, puesto al que renunció por el amor a cierto doncel. Uchiha logró vencer en la batalla, tenía al chico-perro acorralado en el suelo sin escape, era una victoria limpia y se daba por satisfecho con esa batalla, pero la jueza del encuentro no.

—Itachi-kun termina con su vida —dijo en tono imperativo la de ojos perla.

—Pero si ya está derrotado, ya he demostrado que soy digno de usted Hinata-sama —afirmó en tono calmado, pero expresando que no deseaba matar al caído.

—¡Claro que no lo has hecho! —replicó molesta la morena—. Aun debes acabar con él.

—¡NOOOOO! ¡Por favor, perdónele la vida a mi hermano! —gritó entre sollozos una joven doncella de larga cabellera castaña de unos veinte años, que corría hacia el cuerpo de Kiba, tirado en el suelo. Con rapidez se arrodilló junto a él e intentó defenderlo con todo lo que su débil cuerpo le pudiera permitir.

—Quítese señorita, debo asesinar a este joven que ha caído en batalla —pidió Itachi dispuesto a acabarlo.

—Por favor, te lo ruego, perdónalo —suplicó la doncella buscando misericordia—. Él ya no es un obstáculo en tu romance con Hinata-sama, es mi único familiar, no me lo quites.

—Claro que no —intervino de nuevo Hyuga exigiendo que se derramada sangre en ese encuentro—. Ese plebeyo ya no me sirve y por lo tanto debe ser eliminado.

—¡Maldita zorra! —gritó con furia la mayor de los Inuzuka, viendo la clase de persona que era la noble Hyuga—. Ojalá ardas en el infierno por tu falta de corazón. —Más que una amenaza sonó a un ruego por justicia.

—¡Qué osadía la tuya al insultarme! —Esos insultos lograron enfurecer a la de ojos perla—. Guardias llévensela prisionera, tengo planes para enseñarle a respetar —ordenó en un tono de voz que no presagiaba nada bueno, pero al girar a mirar al moreno, suavizó el tono y la mirada—. Y en cuanto a ti, Itachi-kun, acaba a ese malnacido de una vez, antes de que esta doncella aprenda modales.

El vencedor dudó por unos momentos en si acatar la orden o no, la joven doncella pedía a gritos clemencia por su familiar y él ya había ganado, el joven Inuzuka no sería capaz de rebatir ningún ataque. En cierto modo, sentía que se aprovechaba de su estado de debilidad para asesinarlo. Sin embargo, cuanta duda hubiese llegado a activar su sentido de justicia, se vio completamente nublado al ver la tierna y bella sonrisa que le dedicaba quien sería su "mujer". El pensar en la recompensa que suponía obedecer tan simple mandato le alcanzó para congelar su sangre y sin ningún reparo acabar con la vida de la persona frente suyo.

—Muy bien, Itachi-kun, esta noche podrás gozar de tu recompensa. —Le sonrió complacida, al observar como la doncella que le insulto, se retorcía de dolor al perder a su hermano menor.

—Sí, Hinata-sama —dijo formal el de ojos noche con una pequeña reverencia.

La multitud veía con molestia aquella situación que, para desgracia de ellos, se les había hecho cotidiana, no era inusual ver a muchos suplicar en vanos intentos, conseguir algo de piedad o bondad en la joven noble. Pero el resultado siempre era el mismo: la muerte. Sólo una persona, entre todos los presentes, veía horrorizado dicha escena tan cruenta, un joven doncel cuya cara ni cuerpo se podían apreciar, dado el atuendo que llevaba. Estaba muy bien oculto entre sus ropajes, por lo que nadie jamás sería capaz de reconocer su cara. El doncel se limitó a decir tristemente:

—¿En qué te has convertido nii-san? —fue el pequeño susurro perdido entre la multitud.

Los días pasaban y los pretendientes seguían llegando como siempre, pero el campeón que ahora tenía Hinata no era fácil, sin embargo, a la joven rica ya le aburría tenerlo de amante. Quería cambiarlo por otro, pero no lo haría hasta que Itachi cayera muerto en un duelo, ¿había una necesidad real de tener que llegar a esos extremos? No, realmente no había que hacerlo, pero Hinata era ruin y cruel, no deseaba que uno de sus amantes hallara felicidad en brazos ajenos. Sus pensamientos egoístas eran los que lo aprisionaban al Uchiha y los que lo condenarían.

 _Ya estoy harta de tener que repetir el mismo plato todo el tiempo, deseo un nuevo amante que me dé el placer que merezco. Debo hallar la manera de que Itachi-kun pierda en el siguiente duelo, para poder dejarlo enterrado varios metros bajo tierra. Sé que si sólo terminara esta "relación", volverá de inmediato con aquel doncel con el que estaba antes de que yo lo sedujera. Como aborrezco a ese maldito doncel, casi tanto como a mi pseudo-cuñado, aun siendo tan pobre y llevando una vida de penurias y miserias posee una piel realmente suave, y yo en cambio debo bañarme en cientos de cremas para tenerla así de tersa. Sus malditos cabellos negros como los míos eran lacios y a la vez rebeldes, tanto como su dueño, pero nada le quitaba esa belleza que tanto presumía._

 _Y no sólo él, sino también ese otro rubio igualado, por el que tantos babeaban. Pero al final yo gané, se los quite ambos, a uno de ellos a su amado hermano y al otro doncel de cabellera rubia, ese tal Deidara, logré quitarle a su prometido y amor de su vida para que cayera en la más profunda de las tristezas. Espero el día "muñequitos lindos", en el que sus heridas sean tan fuertes que sólo puedan bañarse en recuerdos, gracias a mí sólo les quedara de compañía el alcohol, mendigando un poco de amor. Esa belleza que tanto orgullo les daba desaparecerá de ustedes y verán sus lindas caras frente al espejo demacradas y el dolor será su único amor._

Los oscuros planes de la heredera de los Hyuga, se llevaron a acabó a pedir de boca, ella se encargó de envenenar a Itachi momentos antes de su combate. Teniendo los sentidos totalmente atontados, no fue difícil derrotarlo, pese a los admirables esfuerzos que tuvo que hacer para no sucumbir ante el primer golpe de su adversario. De ser una persona cualquiera, hubiese muerto antes de siquiera poner un pie en la plaza donde se llevaba a cabo aquel enfrentamiento.

Sin embargo, un guerrero tan formidable como Uchiha, no cedería una victoria de manera tan vergonzosa, se batió entre la vida y la muerte lo más que su cuerpo logró soportar gracias a la fuerza de voluntad que tenía. La espada contraria era quien llevaba la victoria en esta ocasión, era la primera y última vez que Itachi perdería un combate. El de las ojeras, se vio en exactamente la misma situación en la que estuvo el joven Inuzuka antes de que él fuera el amante de Hinata. La diferencia fue que él no tenía nadie que estuviese allí para gritar e implorar misericordia por él.

Las únicas personas que serían capaces de intentar salvar su vida, jamás podrían hacerlo, dado la manera en que los abandonó, uno no dejaría su orgullo de lado y el otro era demasiado terco para acercarse a él después del rompimiento. Mucho menos se rebajarían a pedirle algo a la noble Hyuga que tanto odiaban. Los últimos momentos que le quedaron para saborear la vida, antes de recibir el golpe de gracia, le llenaron los ojos de recuerdos de su ex prometido y su hermanito. ¿Curioso no? Él estaba allí muriendo por la persona "que amaba", pero su corazón le hacía ver el error que cometió al dejarse dominar por la lujuria y la pasión que la joven despertaba en él.

La morena observaba frustrada como su mayor enemigo no se había dignado a aparecer y ella que esperaba con ansias ver al mugroso doncel que intentaba opacarla con esa maldita belleza tan idílica. Como le hubiese gustado verlo suplicar por la vida de su amado hermano mayor. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para intentar pisar su orgullo tantas veces como quisiera, hasta que su odio le pareciera aire para respirar. Pero el orgulloso y muy digno como siempre no haría tal acto que tanto la complacería.

Aún sin notarlo el doncel que ella tanto detestaba se encontraba más cerca de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, allí conectando su oscuro mirar con su familiar en aquel efímero, pero significativo momento en el que la vida abandonaba por completo el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha. El odio del doncel prometía un castigo que haría ver a las siete plagas de Egipto como simples regalos de cortesía. Hinata Hyuga no tenía idea de la clase de enemigo que había buscado, cuya ira e indignación lo convertirían en alguien sumamente letal.

Así, mientras el tiempo transcurría, decenas de pretendientes murieron, intentando alcanzar el corazón de la caprichosa chica, dejando a sus familias de lado, hermanos, hijos, novios y hasta esposa/os abandonaban todo por intentar ganar el amor de la azabache, quien al final no se decidió por alguno. La gente estaba más que cansada de la berrinchuda muchacha que, cada vez tenía prácticas aún peores. Ahora cuando no tenía ganas de revolcarse con algún hombre, secuestraba mujeres y donceles hermosos como pocos, para entretenerse torturándolos, con la esperanza de hallar de nuevo a aquel moreno que era su obsesión.

Cuanto deseaba poder tener a su merced a ese que se atrevió a desafiarla y que jamás bajo su cabeza ante ella, como lo hicieron todos los demás. ESE DONCEL ERA EL ORGULLO CON PIERNAS, no se dejaba intimidar por su belleza, status o riqueza, ni siquiera se mostró afectado cuando Itachi la prefirió a ella en lugar suyo. No, claro que no, él se mantuvo con su mirada soberbia, su mentón en alto y esa actitud calmada que sólo se encuentra en el mar. Lástima que la joven estaba cometiendo un grave error en su reflexión sobre aquel moreno; el mar puede ser muy calmado, pero cuando se agita es una bestia colosal e irrefrenable.

Los actos de crueldad de Hinata habían colmado la paciencia del doncel al que ella le había jurado hacer miserable, éste pese a su perfecta máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, sintió mucho dolor al ver como mataban a su amado hermano. Esta sé la cobraría, pero no podía asesinarla sin más, dado que la seguridad en aquella mansión en la que residía era muy buena e intentar ir en contra suyo le resultaba extremadamente difícil y le tomaría años de preparación de algún muy elaborado y detallado plan concretarse.

Lo peor es que no podría hacerlo solo, tendría que depender de la ayuda de varias personas, tendría que tener la plena confianza de las habilidades y eficacia y sobre todo la lealtad hacia él. Un mínimo error y terminaría acompañando a su hermano de la peor manera imaginable, siendo consciente del odio que ella profesaba por él.

La manera mortal, aquella que los hombres devotos a la iglesia utilizan no le convencía, mucho menos luego de ver como Hinata sobornaba hasta el mismo cura por la absolución de todos sus pecados. Realmente le provocaba asco saber la clase de personas que se hallaban en puestos de tanta relevancia social. Si la Iglesia se vendía al mejor postor, no tenía caso que colocara su alma y esperanzas en manos de Dios, prender una vela en su altar no serviría de nada. En casos como este, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, lo mejor era poner su alma en el altar del diablo, invocaría a las fuerzas oscuras con tal de llevar a cabo su tan ansiada venganza.

Le resultó increíblemente fácil encontrar quien le dijera como debía realizar el ritual de invocación para llamar a un demonio, según el hechizo, uno de los más poderosos capaz de cumplir hasta el mayor de los caprichos que pudiera tener. Así, en medio de un bosque totalmente desolado, iluminado por la luz de la luna roja, dibujó con sal una estrella y encendió velas negras en cada una de las cinco puntas de la diabólica figura. Colocó en medio de él, un lindo conejito blanco amarrado con una soga que era el sacrificio. El doncel llevaba un cuchillo muy bien afilado en la mano derecha, debía ser rápido para ahorrarle el dolor y la agonía al pobre animal.

Se acercó a la indefensa presa, dispuesto a ponerle fin a su vida para lograr su propósito, pero al momento de tocarlo el inocente conejo se restregó amablemente contra la mano de su captor. El victimario miró fijamente los ojos rojos del pequeño y felpudo roedor y casi podía jurar que lo miraba con melancolía y comprensión. Debía estar loco de remate, pero juraba que ese animalito sabía cuál era su destino al estar allí y... ¿era su imaginación o lo estaba perdonando por lo que estaba por hacer? Todo eso daba igual, el doncel levantó el cuchillo y lo bajó de manera rápida y certera a su objetivo.

—Vete amiguito peludo, tu vida no debería estar incluida en mi venganza. —El doncel había cortado la pequeña soga con la que aprisionaba al sacrificio. El conejo movió de manera adorable su pequeña naricita y se alejó del doncel—. Uff y ahora, ¿qué hago? Se necesita un sacrificio de sangre para invocar, pero nadie dijo que debía morir quien dejara la sangre.

El doncel miró tentativamente el cuchillo que brillaba con la luna, se vio reflejado sobre la superficie de aquel instrumento tan filoso. De funcionar lo que pensaba podría llevar a cabo su venganza sin ningún problema, ni ningún conejo herido.

—Bien, si esto no funciona, me largo a mi casa —se dijo a sí mismo—. Al fin y al cabo, no había garantía de que funcione si asesino, nunca he oído de nadie que hubiese logrado esto con éxito y eso que ellos si han matado personas y animales y nada de nada —monologó el moreno infundiéndose a sí mismo valor para realizar aquel acto que desafiaba todo lo que le habían enseñado en su vida.

El azabache se cortó la palma de la mano y dejó caer su sangre en medio del símbolo de invocación, tragó saliva nervioso por los resultados de lo que hacía. Espero un rato, sin ningún cambio, siguió esperando y el viento helado de la medianoche comenzó a soplar con fuerza y... nada. Absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal. Cansado y decepcionado por el fracaso emprendió el regreso a su casa maldiciendo a quien le habló del ritual.

—Tsk qué estupidez de mi parte haberle creído al inútil de Kakashi-sensei, como siempre tan obsesionado con su Iru-chan, que no se habrá fijado en lo que me dijo —maldijo a su sensei molesto por la imprecisión de la información—. ¿O fue porque no mate al conejo?

Frustrado por sus pensamientos acerca de cuál había sido el error en su procedimiento, el doncel siguió maldiciendo a todo y a todos por lo que había acontecido esa noche. En la mañana debía levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar y se le hacía tarde, lo peor es que tenía que lavar varios platos que dejó desde la mañana y cocinarse algo de cenar, cosa que también se saltó por sugerencia de su querido sensei.

" _Te recomiendo que no comas, es mejor que no cenes podrías vomitar_ ". Le explicó Kakashi de manera tan seria que terminó haciendo lo que le dijo.

El de ojos noche llegó a su casa siendo recibido únicamente por la soledad, como se hacía costumbre desde que su hermano falleció en combate y el ex prometido de éste, Deidara, decidiera acompañarlo al más allá cometiendo aquel acto de, en su opinión, locura al suicidarse. Miró su reloj en la pequeña cocina, dándose cuenta de que el camino de regreso le tomó más de lo esperado, ya casi eran las tres de la mañana ¡Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió ir tan lejos! Sin muchos ánimos, se puso a limpiar los trastos antes de que se le llenaran de alimañas no deseadas, pese al sueño que tenía, su manía por la limpieza le daba fuerzas para seguir con su labor. Y lo hubiese seguido haciendo de no ser por la repentina presencia de alguien que le habló a sus espaldas.

—Buenas noches, mi pequeño doncel ttebayo. —Esa voz tan burlona y cercana a su cuerpo hizo que el doncel actuara de manera inmediata, dándole un fuerte golpe con la sartén que estaba limpiando en ese momento.

El golpe dio de lleno en el imprudente intruso que cayó al suelo, de manera pesada tal y como lo haría alguien... muerto. Al ver que no se movía, el doncel se le acercó con cautela, sin saber exactamente que esperar de aquel sujeto que le apareció de la nada. Vale que su casa no fuese una fortaleza impenetrable, pero lo impactó saber que él siendo tan perceptivo no se dio cuenta cuando fue que se le acerco tanto. Pero su percepción no le estaba fallando ahora, por lo que notó algo interesante.

—Creo que lo maté —dijo "asustado", pero se repuso con gran velocidad mientras se acercaba a la parte donde estaba la cabeza del sujeto—. Lo mejor será que lo até a un caballo y que se lo llevé lejos para que no me inculpen —habló buscando algo en sus cajones—. Y para que nadie sospeche de mí, le ataré una soga que lo una a las riendas del caballo desde sus testículos.

—¡ERES UN SÁDICO TTEBAYO! —gritó mientras se incorporaba levantándose del suelo—. Matas a alguien y pretendes castrar su cadáver. —Quiso señalarlo con el dedo, pero el otro se movió colocándose en su espalda.

—No estás muerto —afirmó tranquilamente el azabache con un cuchillo apuntando directo a la yugular, mientras estaba a espaldas del invasor, amenazándolo desde una posición muy ventajosa—, pero pronto lo estarás sino me dices quién eres y qué haces en mi casa.

—Tú me llamaste ¿lo olvidas? —respondió el rubio viendo de reojo como el otro fruncía el ceño enojado—. Soy el demonio que llamaste para vengarte de Hinata Hyuga.

—Logré someterte con facilidad, obviamente mientes —señaló aún en guardia y escéptico de lo que decía el extraño sujeto.

—Lo hiciste porque yo te dejé hacerlo, después de todo, yo provengo de la noche de los tiempos, —con una sonrisa miró el rostro sorprendido del moreno—, de la noche de tu oscuridad.

—No es posible, no maté al conejo —dijo algo titubeante al notar que él sabía de su deseo de venganza, un deseo que nadie conocía, pues él jamás le dijo nadie lo que pensaba hacer. Ni siquiera a Kakashi, a quien engañó diciéndole que tenía curiosidad sobre rituales nada más.

—De tu soberbia y odio el reflejo alimentado soy, soy el eco de tu ira. Yo fluyo a través de las vidas que no saben encontrar la salida entre el bien y el mal. —Sin temor al filo del cuchillo sobre su cuello, giró su cabeza para mirar de frente al otro—. Soy el deseo, lo oscuro que hay en ti —dijo con una sonrisa completamente siniestra y unos ojos rojos sangre que lograron intimidar al doncel.

Sabiendo ambos la identidad del otro, o sea, un demonio y su correspondiente invocador, se observaron con mayor detalle. El demonio vio con felicidad que atendió el llamado de alguien muy hermoso, cabellos negros cual noche, ojos profundos como el mismo abismo, piel más blanca y pura que la porcelana más fina, cintura estrecha y pose engreída cual emperador.

Definitivamente estaba de suerte, no siempre alguien así lo llamaba y menos con un sacrificio tan dulce, aunque se preguntó de dónde venía esa sangre fresca que consiguió atraer a tantos demonios. Claro que los demás candidatos ya eran historia gracias a él, pero quería saber el origen tan cálido elixir. No tardó mucho en sospechar del doncel, al ver la mano vendada que aun sostenía el cuchillo, pero para estar seguro le arrebató de un manotazo el cuchillo y le quitó las vendas.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios crees qué haces? —gritó molesto al ver que le tocaba la herida que aún le seguía escociendo.

—Ver que tan sabroso eres —respondió con una sonrisa mientras lamía la herida aún abierta.

El doncel estaba sonrojado por la sensación que le producía la lengua que estaba probando su sangre y no podía dejar de admirar al hombre-demonio o lo que fuese delante de él. Un cuerpo musculoso que se notaba a pesar, de las ropas negra que llevaba, cabello rubio como el sol y ojos azules cual cielo junto con unas graciosas marquitas en su cara, el maldito era muy guapo y no lo podía negar, era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan varonil.

—Usaste tu propia sangre ¿verdad? —cuestionó el rubio relamiéndose los labios luego de dejar la mano del azabache. La cual no tenía ni siquiera una cicatriz, a pesar de la profundidad del corte, estaba totalmente curado. El doncel miró con asombro su herida cerrada y ahí tenía otra prueba que el sujeto delante de él, no era una persona común y corriente, sino un auténtico ser del infierno.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre demonio? —preguntó, por fin creyendo que lo que sucedía era real.

—Gaara no Sabaku y ¿el tuyo querido invocador? —cuestionó con una sonrisa tétrica.

—Sai Uchiha —respondió frío e indiferente el moreno.

(N/A: no se asusten lo hice a propósito)

—Mientes —se dijeron al unísono, mirándose molestos.

—Bien, si es cierto que miento —admitió el rubio delante suyo—. Pero soy un demonio, ¿qué esperabas? Y tú, ¿por qué mentiste? —lo acusó enojado por la mentira.

—Fácil, los demonios se apoderan de las almas de las personas que les revelan sus nombres —respondió con simpleza y orgullo haciéndose ver como alguien difícil de engañar.

—¿Ahh? —exclamó el demonio viéndolo incrédulo.

—Sí, estuve investigando y los demonios sólo se llevan las almas de los que les revelan sus nombres —dijo muy feliz de saber que a él no se lo llevaría hasta hacer un contrato.

—Te equivocas —afirmó el de ojos azules cuando salió del shock.

—¿Ehh? —fue el turno del doncel de no entender que pasaba.

—Nos llevamos el alma de las personas en tres circunstancias específicas: cuando la persona está a punto de morir, cuando come fruta prohibida y cuando hacen un contrato con nosotros —enumeró con los dedos.

—Tendré cuidado al ir a las verdulerías —se dijo a sí mismo el doncel pensando en cómo evitar frutas malditas.

—No lo digas como si se consiguieran de la nada —reclamó molesto al oír el susurro del otro, ni que fuera tan fácil conseguir esas frutas diabólicas.

—Bien dado que te daré mi alma de todas maneras te diré mi nombre, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

—Yo no tengo nombre, se me da uno nuevo a gusto de la persona con la que hago un contrato.

—¿Entonces firmarás un contrato conmigo? —preguntó para asegurarse.

—Tal vez —dijo simplemente el sexy demonio—. Cuando me llamaste sólo sé que pediste ayuda para vengarte de la tal Hinata, quiero oír que es exactamente lo que quieres y vemos si hacemos el trato o no.

—Tan sólo quiero que pague por lo que me hizo —dijo con odio recordando los motivos que le orillaron a esta situación.

—Y bien, ¿qué es esta vez? —suspiró el rubio sabiendo que los motivos de venganza de las personas casi siempre eran los mismos—. ¿Te quitó el novio o algo así? —preguntó con total aburrimiento intuyendo la respuesta.

—Ella destruyó a mi familia y no sólo la mía, sino muchísimas más.

—Sabes que cuando muera ella será juzgada por Dios y enviada al infierno, ¿verdad? —La curiosidad del demonio no le dejaba guardarse esa pregunta. Siempre que alguien recurría a las fuerzas del mal, era precisamente para eso, hacer el mal y dañar a un inocente, no para hacer justicia, de eso se encargaba Kami-sama.

—Lo sé y no me importa —contestó ignorando lo dicho—. Para mí no es suficiente que pague después de muerta, quiero ser yo quien la haga pagar en vida con su muerte y luego que sea juzgada divinamente por Dios por las cosas que hizo.

—Si haces el trato conmigo te irás al infierno y nadie abogará por ti —aclaró sabiendo que no habría salvación para Sasuke de seguir adelante.

—Estoy preparado, esta no es sólo una cuestión de venganza, sino que yo mismo no podré descansar en paz hasta no haber reparado el orgullo que ella daño. —Miró directamente los ojos de su invocación buscando que notara la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Ese es el peor de los pecados. Lucifer fue expulsado del Reino de los Cielos precisamente por su soberbia —dijo en un suspiro mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Harás el trato conmigo ¿sí o no? —Uchiha estaba harto de que intentara persuadirlo de no hacer el maldito trato. ¿Qué más le daba al demonio si a cambio obtendría su alma?

—Te ayudaré en tu venganza, pero no a cambio de tu alma, sino de algo más —dijo por fin el demonio sabiendo que había algo mejor en el doncel.

—¡Pervertido! —gritó Sasuke golpeándolo nuevamente con la sartén.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Teme dattebayo? —le devolvió el grito molesto por el repentino ataque.

—Es que, si no quieres mi alma, eso significa que… —comenzó a hablar temblando aún con la sartén lista para volver a golpearlo—. Quieres mi virginidad —dijo despacio y con un enorme sonrojo por toda la cara.

—No estaría mal tam... —no acabo la frase por esquivar el golpe de Sasuke.

—Si sigues de pervertido te daré un "sartén no jutsu" marca Uchiha —amenazó fieramente levantando en alto su fiel instrumento de batalla.

—JAJAJAJA ¿Ese es el terrible nombre de tu ataque? —preguntó con burla, no podía dejar de reír de lo ridículo que sonaba—. Uy si mira qué miedo tengo —se burló sin notar la diabólica aura que tenía Sasuke que bien podría competir con la suya propia en este momento.

Luego de varios "sartén no jutsu" de Sasuke, el rubio estaba sentado en la mesa con la cara llena de moretones y chichones donde había recibido los ataques del salvaje doncel. Ahora, luego de calmarse un poco, los dos estaban sentados en la mesa con ramen instantáneo para los dos.

—Tú puedes comer ramen ¿no? —cuestionó sin saber si los demonios comían algo que no fueran las almas de las personas.

—Ahora te haces el amable, pequeño salvaje —dijo con un puchero el rubio.

—Tú dijiste cosas pervertidas —se defendió el otro.

—Yo no dije nada pervertido —contraatacó el de ojos azules—. Fuiste tú el que mencionó lo de la virginidad.

—Es que no tengo otra cosa que ofrecerte. Yo no soy rico, no tengo tierras o algo que dar —dijo algo angustiado de saber que no podría completar el trato—. Y rechazaste mi alma la cual creía, era algo valioso que yo tenía —susurró triste.

—No me malentiendas tu alma vale mucho —se apuró a aclarar—, pero yo quiero algo más. —Viendo como buscaba con la mirada la sartén se apuró a salvar su cara—. Y no, no es nada lujurioso.

—¿Entonces qué? Dímelo y te lo daré.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó viendo lo rápido que accedió—. Deberías ser más precavido al ofrecer algo sin saber que es.

—Con tal de llevar a cabo mi venganza te daré lo que sea.

—¿Y si te hubiera pedido realmente tu virginidad me la hubieras dado? —preguntó ansioso de saber la respuesta.

—No. Y no porque no esté dispuesto a todo por mi venganza, sino porque yo tengo dignidad, yo no soy como la autoproclamada "reina" Hinata que se vale de lo que provoca su cuerpo para obtener lo que quiere —comentó con asco—. Yo me valdré de mi fuerza e inteligencia.

—¿Sabes? Eres muy lindo podrías seducir a cualquier hombre y te daría una vida llena de todos los lujos que jamás soñarías. —Le intrigaba saber por qué no buscaba su felicidad al lado de alguien de categoría. Si el doncel podía tener lo que deseara con la belleza que poseía—. ¿Aun así seguirás con esto de la venganza?

—Por supuesto —declaró sin titubear—, yo tengo mis propios pies, así que caminaré por mi propio camino, aunque sea el más difícil y doloroso.

Que ecuánime espécimen de humano acababa de hallar el rubio demonio, Sasuke era una persona demasiado única, nunca antes vista en los siglos que llevaba viviendo. Tantas caras, tantas voces a través del tiempo, desde que él firmara aquel pacto de poder sobrenatural que acabó con su existencia como mortal y cuando creyó haberlo visto todo, aparece este pequeño vengador. Podía notarlo con esa pequeña y breve conversación que tuvieron, el azabache poseía una mente calculadora, tan fría que podría congelar la propia nieve, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón ardía de furia y odio como el fuego del infierno. Tan calmado y tan indomable, inmune a caer en las pasiones mundanas de los deseos de la carne, y a su vez sensible y amable con un corazón capaz de amar con total entrega. Daría su alma por vengar a quienes amaba, seguramente era de las personas que entregaban su corazón sólo una vez en su vida.

—Te tengo que poner nombre como a una mascota ¿no? —recordó que necesitaba nombrar a su demonio.

—No necesariamente pensando en una mascota ttebayo —aclaró con un tic viendo que doncel pensaba en él como una simple mascota. Al carajo con eso de que era un ser único, era un bastardo como ninguno, eso sí.

—Bien entonces serás Naruto como mi zorrito mascota —comentó feliz luego de su meditación.

—¿No te dije que no pensaras en mascotas? —lo miró enojado tratando de controlar las ganas de pegarle—. No sé qué es más raro, que tu mascota se llamara Naruto o que fuese un zorrito —declaró una vez que proceso la información sobre el origen del nombre.

—Y de apellido Uzumaki como mi cuñado Deidara —completó con melancolía por aquel rubio de carácter explosivo al que quería tanto.

—Uff —suspiró sabiendo que ya no podía replicarle su elección—. ¿Entonces desde ahora seré Naruto Uzumaki? —se lo repitió a sí mismo un par de veces en su mente y se dio cuenta que le gustaba—. Mm suena bastante genial debo admitir.

—Porque yo tengo excelentes gustos —declaró orgulloso con una sonrisa medio de lado.

—Bien mi pago te lo cobraré en un año, será algo que yo mismo te quite, así que no te preocupes de nada. Te seré totalmente fiel, si aceptas claro está.

—Estoy seguro de esto —se apresuró a decir antes de que el demonio se arrepintiera—. Hagamos el trato, Dobe.

—¿A quién le dices Dobe, Teme? —Sin decir más Naruto tumbó a Sasuke en el piso y se subió sobre él—. Da igual.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó algo asustado el menor de los Uchiha.

—Sello nuestro trato. —Le olfateó el cabello, paseó su nariz por el cuello pálido y descendía de manera lenta por todo el cuerpo del Uchiha, llegando al ombligo, donde paró un segundo, para mirar el rostro sonrojado de Sasuke y bajar de nuevo la cabeza levantando una de las piernas del doncel. Sasuke estaba muy agitado sin saber muy bien que podía pasar esa noche.

—Esto es para que sepas que eres mío —dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes del zorrito.

Naruto besó al moreno sin que éste se lo esperada y más aún porque no fue en la boca, sino en otro lugar, uno en que jamás nadie lo había tocado con tanta delicadeza.

—No pongas tu boca ahí, está sucio —reclamó Sasuke para alejar al rubio de ese lugar de su anatomía.

Esa noche Sasuke hizo un pacto infernal con el rubio demonio que invocó, condenando su alma al infierno, importándole poco los resultados de su decisión, si con esa ayuda conseguía la venganza.

/

Cierta noche apareció bajo el balcón de la mansión de Hinata, un hermoso caballero al que no había visto antes sentado sobre un elegante caballo blanco tocaba una hermosa melodía en un harpa, lo que lo hacía ver como un ángel caído del cielo. Y sin decir nada, se acercó para dejarle a Hinata una rosa totalmente blanca. Así pasaron los días, el jinete repetía la escena noche tras noche, hasta que la joven cayó perdidamente enamorada de él. Por lo cual no dudó en darle un ¡sí! cuando el caballero le pidió huir juntos.

Aquella noche la joven Hyuga se subió al caballo de su amado llena de felicidad y tomaron rumbo hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Ella le acariciaba la mano tiernamente, hasta que sintió algo raro, cada vez se adentraban más a un espeso bosque, siendo que para llegar a la ciudad más cercana no se requería atravesar ningún bosque. Así que aprovechó un tramo bien iluminado por la luna y prestó atención. Notando que cerca de uno de los enormes árboles de roble, había una silueta negra que se acercaba.

—Bien tal y como prometí, aquí la traje Sasuke —dijo el rubio bajando del caballo.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha? —cuestionó sorprendida la de ojos perla al verlo sin la capucha.

—Me recuerdas ¿no? —le contestó con una sonrisa sádica—. Te dije que me las pagarías caro.

—Naruto mi amor ¿qué está pasando? —la mirada del doncel la puso nerviosa, por lo que se dirigió a su amado—. No puedes estar del lado de él ¿verdad que me amas a mí?

—Yo no te amo —dijo secamente sin prestarle atención.

—Pero no dejes que me lastime —suplicó con lágrimas bastante falsas, tratando de conmoverlo—. Si me proteges te daré lo que quieras: dinero, tierras, poder político, doncellas, todo será tuyo —prometió para salvarse de esa situación, a pesar de que, si lograba convencer al varón, planeaba asesinarlo por conspirar junto a su mayor enemigo.

—Eso no te funcionará con él, porque es un demonio, yo le di mi alma a cambio de venganza —aclaró sabiendo que su decisión era la correcta, cualquier hombre sucumbiría ante los ofrecimientos de Hinata, pero Naruto no. Él era diferente, él era no lo traicionaría jamás, en él si podía confiar.

—Estás podrido hasta la médula —exclamó venenosa viendo hasta donde era capaz de llegar el doncel con tal de hacerla pagar.

—No más que tú —contestó desafiante—. Pero como no soy tan cobarde como tú para matar en desventaja —le arrojó una espada a los pies—, defiéndete. A diferencia tuya que ordenabas la muerte de los que están vencidos, te daré la oportunidad de salvarte, si luchas y me vences. Pierdes y será _**sin piedad**_ , auténtica justicia poética ¿no te parece? —dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —cuestionó Hinata tratando de ver si podía convencerlo de que bajara la guardia y acabar con él.

—Tan sólo quiero verte llorar. Tan sólo quiero que tu alma no vuelva a ver la luz del sol y que llores sangre y miedo y que pagues todo lo que hiciste.

Naruto apoyó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol en el que se había escondido Sasuke anteriormente, él no podía intervenir, de acuerdo a Sasuke no tendría sentido de no hacerlo personalmente. Como le fascinaba el doncel, tan pura era su alma y tan negra su conciencia, definitivamente él no poseía ojos para el bien, pero tampoco para el mal. Sus ojos sólo veían el camino a caminar, siempre hacia adelante, no se arrepentía de lo que hacía, no pediría perdón por sus faltas, sólo haría lo que su maltrecho corazón le pidiera. Ahora debía observar tal y como fue el capricho del Uchiha, sin meterse, ni siquiera a favor de él.

A pesar del miedo que sintió en un principio, Hinata terminó aceptando el desafío con gusto, allí delante de ella estaba el doncel que se atrevió a desafiarla y peor aún, humillarla tiempo atrás, aquel cuyo orgullo deseaba aplastar. Ella siempre lo envidio, ¿cómo siendo tan pobre era feliz? ¿Por qué ella tenía una familia que siempre la criticaba y él tenía a un hermano y cuñado que se desvivían por él? ¿Cómo siendo que ella se dedicaba al exclusivo cuidado de su belleza hubo quienes afirmaron que el doncel era más bello que ella? ¿Por qué la gente de Konoha hablaba tan bien de Sasuke y de ella sólo calumnias?

Sasuke venía preparándose mentalmente desde hacía mucho, la idea de dejar que Naruto hiciera las cosas a su modo le resultaba fácil, pero se sentía igual a dejar que Dios la juzgará y él debía hacerlo con sus propias manos. Por el honor de su hermano y el amor que su cuñado les profesó a ambos de distintas maneras, a su hermano como amante y a él en modo maternal.

Ambos contrincantes se odiaban a muerte desde hacía mucho tiempo, y esta sería su única oportunidad para saldar cuentas, sin interrupciones de nadie. El primer ataque inesperadamente vino de la morena, lo que desconcertó momentáneamente a Sasuke, aunque eso no fuese motivo suficiente para evitar que bloqueara el ataque. La primera herida fue recibida por Hyuga que miró con furia al azabache, quien le sonreía victorioso por derramar la sangre de su enemiga.

La batalla continúo entre insultos, maldiciones y heridas físicas. Ya llevaban un buen rato entre ataques y defensas de ambas partes, los dos respiraban agotados, con múltiples cortes en sus cuerpos, y sabían que no aguantarían por más tiempo si la pelea se prolongaba. Ambos juntaron las pocas energías que les quedaban y se arrojaron sobre el otro, las caras de ambos estaban muy cerca, tanto que no se sabía quién logró el golpe de gracia. Estaban sus cuerpos tan cerca, que no se veía que espada logró su objetivo, hasta que repentinamente Sasuke empezó a botar sangre por la boca.

—Muere maldito doncel, vete de una buena vez al infierno —exclamó feliz al verlo sangrar no sólo por la boca, sino que su espada también tenía sangre.

—No importa ya he mandado a la muerte a buscarte y en el infierno nos hemos de encontrar —afirmó Uchiha con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, mostrando victorioso la espada en sus manos llenas de sangre, haciendo que Hinata notara la herida en su abdomen. Ambos cayeron malheridos en el suelo.

Naruto viendo que el combate finalizó, se acercó a ambos moribundos, contemplando como agonizaban. Por un lado, la heredera Hyuga que odiaba por envidia y por desquite de su propia infelicidad y por el otro Sasuke que odiaba por el dolor de perder a las personas que amaba, dejándolo totalmente solo. ¿Cómo un mismo sentimiento podía ser tan diferente en dos personas?

—Naruto-kun eres un demonio, pero puedes salvarme ¿verdad? —preguntó esperanzada—. Te daré mi alma si gustas, te aseguro es mejor que la de Sasuke.

—Dobe no sobreviviré un año y aún no me has dicho que querías de mí —habló el de ojos negros con mucho esfuerzo por las heridas—, pero sea lo que sea toma tu paga antes de que muera.

—Hay un cambio de planes, Teme —informó mientras se acercaba a él.

—¿Cómo dices? —Sasuke no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Naruto se acercó al Uchiha y lo besó de manera lenta, pero algo raro pasaba y eso el de ojos noche lo podía notar pese a la pérdida de sangre, y tal vez era por eso por lo que los ojos le pesaban tanto que ya no podía mantenerlos abiertos. Sea lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo, ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, él ya había logrado su venganza, tal vez al fin podría ver a su familia. Cuando el beso finalizó, Naruto se separó del inconsciente Sasuke y miró a Hinata quien sonreía, creyendo ingenuamente que la salvaría. Pero el destino que Naruto le tenía preparado era incluso peor de lo que el propio Sasuke deseó.

—El deseo del Teme es que tengas una muerte lenta mientras te desangras en este lugar perdido de la mano de dios, pero dadas las heridas y el daño que le causaste yo tomaré cartas en el asunto —anunció mirándola con furia recordando cuando sellaron su pacto.

— _¿Qué haces?_ _—_ _preguntó algo asustado el menor de los Uchiha._

— _S_ _ello nuestro trato._ _—_ _Le olfateó el cabello, paseó su nariz por el cuello pálido y descendía de manera lenta por todo el cuerpo del Uchiha, llegando al ombligo, donde paró un segundo para mirar el rostro sonrojado de Sasuke y bajar de nuevo la cabeza levantando una de las piernas del doncel. Sasuke estaba muy agitado sin saber muy bien que podía pasar esa noche._

— _E_ _sto es para que sepas que eres mío_ _—_ _dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes del zorrito._

 _Naruto besó al moreno, sin que éste se lo esperada y más aún porque no fue en la boca, sino en otro lugar, uno en que jamás nadie lo había tocado con tanta delicadeza._

— _N_ _o pongas tu boca ahí está sucio_ _—_ _reclamó Sasuke para alejar al rubio de ese lugar de su anatomía._

— _P_ _ero es necesario._

— _N_ _o lo es_ _—_ _dijo sonrojado el doncel_ _—. N_ _o me beses el pie._

— _C_ _laro que sí es importante que lo haga, porque esta es la manera en la que demuestro mi eterna fidelidad, porque yo jamás te mentiré o traicionaré, velaré por tu bienestar antes que el mío propio._

— _E_ _res un demonio muy raro, Dobe._

— _Y_ _tú un Teme, pero ahora estamos juntos en esto ttebayo._

Los ojos del Uzumaki cambiaron a un rojo sangre, sus marcas en la cara se acentuaron y las uñas en sus manos crecieron volviéndose garras, miraba con sumo odio a la causante de las heridas de su amo. El grito de la muchacha fue tan aterrador, que varios animales huyeron despavoridos de las cercanías del lugar. Al día siguiente, al notar su ausencia, los Hyuga enviaron a los pobladores en su búsqueda, sin tener resultados. Días después, encontraron el cuerpo de Hinata, tirado en el campo, tenía en su rostro una mueca de horror que nadie había visto jamás y su cuerpo estaba completamente desgarrado.

Lejos de allí, en un campo de hermosas flores y pasto verde, un joven doncel abría sus negros ojos curioso de lo que había sucedido. Lo último que recordaba fue que Naruto lo besó luego de eso… nada. ¿Estaría muerto? Bueno que importaba eso ya, su mayor enemiga estaba muerta... ¿Por qué lo estaba no? Tampoco es que pudiese confirmar que de verdad ya no estaba con vida.

—¡Despertaste ttebayo! —gritó con mucha emoción cierto Dobe revoltoso.

—No hace falta que grites, Dobe —reclamó con una mueca de fastidio, pero mirando a su alrededor preguntó—. ¿En dónde estamos?

—En los campos Elíseos, le pedí a Tsunade no bachan, Ero-sennin y Orochi-pedófilo que te dejaran quedar.

Los campos elíseos eran la sección paradisíaca del Inframundo donde se suponía que residían las almas nobles y los guerreros heroicos, ¿qué hacía alguien como él allí? Él vendió su alma por venganza, no debía ser digno de estar en ese lugar. ¿Qué habría hecho el Dobe para conseguir que estuviera allí?

—¿Quiénes son las personas que mencionaste? —cuestionó sin entender cómo es que personas con semejantes apodos tuvieran tal autoridad con su alma.

—Perdón, tú seguramente hayas oído de ellos como los tres jueces del inframundo, ellos juzgan en que infierno debes caer. Para cada pecado un infierno. El primero es limbo, le sigue lujuria, gula, avaricia y prodigalidad, ira y pereza, herejía, violencia, fraude y por último traición.

—¿Por qué no estoy en uno de esos infiernos?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que tomaría mi pago yo mismo?

—Sí —respondió asintiendo con la cabeza—, pero jamás me dijiste que deseabas.

—A ti —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna—. Quiero que me ames y si logro que en un año te enamores de mí que te me entregues en cuerpo y alma.

—¿Y si yo no me enamorara qué harías? —cuestionó, temiendo un poco su destino de suceder lo contrario a lo que el rubio deseaba.

—Nada —contestó con una sonrisa tranquila—. Simplemente nos separaremos, te devolveré a tu vida como mortal.

—¿Y no te da miedo que me aproveche de ti y mienta para asegurar mi estadía aquí?

—No, porque me aseguraré que me ames tanto como yo a ti.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Yo sé que me amarás y yo te amaré por el resto de la eternidad —dijo el de ojos azules tomando entre sus manos las del Uchiha—. Porque yo he vivido muchas vidas y he conocido mucha gente gracias a mi cuerpo que no muere ni envejece, pero jamás nadie había logrado hacerme sentir nuevamente vivo.

—No estoy seguro de lo que dices —aclaró algo escéptico, ya que él jamás se había enamorado y no sabía cómo se sentía eso—. Pero lo intentaremos como dijiste, ¿está bien?

—¡Por mí está bien por ahora ttebayo! —gritó feliz por la aceptación o al menos el intento de amarlo—. Ahora iremos a nuestra casa.

La convivencia en aquel paradisiaco lugar del infierno, fue mejor de lo que Sasuke pudiera esperar, ellos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro, mientras esperaban el momento ideal para su venganza. Las cosas entre ellos no eran muy diferentes a cuando estaban en el mundo mortal. Seguían con sus peleas infantiles, sus conversaciones amenas sobre la vida de Naruto, quien tenía anécdotas para entretener a Sasuke por varios siglos.

Pero mantenían una distancia prudente y el rubio no pasaba de besos y abrazos con Uchiha, ya que había prometido no ir muy lejos mientras Sasuke no sintiera lo mismo que él y de eso, hacía ya un año exactamente. El día en el que se cumplía el límite, el azabache se mentalizó en que debía estar totalmente preparado para ese momento, estaba seguro que Naruto le exigiría saber si ya lo amaba y al responder también tendrían que hacer " **eso** " tal y como prometió.

" _Ataca cuando quieras, Usuratonkachi, estaré listo_ ". Pensó confiado Sasuke al llegar la "noche" por así decirlo, en el infierno el tiempo se movía de manera diferente a la de la Tierra, pero también podía oscurecer.

—Bien, Sasuke hora del pastel y el regalo —dijo sonriente Naruto, luego de la cena que compartieron, como todas las noches.

—¿Regalo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó sin entender a que venía lo del regalo.

—Idiota, ¿por qué más? —contestó el demonio como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Por tú cumpleaños.

Era su cumpleaños y él ni siquiera se acordó, pero el año anterior no tuvo con quien celebrarlo, y estaba tan metido en su venganza que lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos fue la invocación de un demonio poderoso. Luego de descubrir la razón del pastel y la alegría del rubio, se sintió aún más dichoso y sumamente conmovido al ver el regalo que el rubio le tenía preparado. Naruto trajo de visita a su familia, sus padres, su hermano y su cuñado estaban allí celebrando con él. Según el demonio, no fue difícil convencer a los jueces de sacar a las almas de los familiares del Uchiha menor, para que, de ahora en adelante, vivieran en los campos elíseos y Sasuke pudiera visitarlos cuando deseara.

" _Por un poco de sake Tsunade no bachan accede a lo que sea, por un poco de porno Ero-sennin es fácilmente manipulable, pero me costó convencer a esa serpiente rastrera de pedir algo que no sea a mi Sasuke ttebayo_ ". Pensó Naruto viendo a Sasuke disfrutar con su familia, a él también lo incluyeron por ser el que los ayudó a reunirse. Era una oportunidad donde Itachi aprovechó para pedir disculpas a su hermanito y a su Dei-chan desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Definitivamente esos gestos tan llenos de dulzura y cariño eran lo que más le gustaban de Naruto, podía ser un demonio cruel y despiadado con quien lo buscara, pero con él era un verdadero ángel. Al terminar la celebración todos se despidieron, prometiéndose verse al día siguiente para que Sasuke les pusiese al día de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, ya que para no arruinar el momento hablando de sus muertes, lo dejaron de lado y se dedicaron a disfrutar el reencuentro, pero los familiares de Sasuke tenían muchas dudas y querían respuestas. Sin embargo, serían para otro momento, por ahora sólo se fueron dejándolos a ellos dos, completamente solos en la sala que tenía la casa.

" _Aquí viene, es hora_ ". Pensó el moreno teniendo su cabeza sujeta entre las manos del rubio, cerró los ojos esperando que el Dobe le hiciera algo. Y el otro, así lo hizo, le besó en la frente.

—Voy a ir a tomar un baño primero, ¿te molesta que pase antes? —negó por inercia tratando de entender que sucedía.

" _Un baño, si debemos estar limpios para este gran momento ¿no_?". Fue el pensamiento de Sasuke creyendo imprescindible la limpieza en su situación.

Una vez que ambos estaban bañados, se sentaron en la sala en completo silencio y Naruto se ofreció a servirle un té, que el otro aceptó gustoso. Aunque tuviera los pensamientos revueltos, el té lo ayudaría a despejarse y estar más relajado al llegar el momento decisivo.

—Después de que tomes el té ve a dormir —sugirió amablemente el de cabellos dorados. La mente de Sasuke no comprendía por qué en lugar de sentir alivio por poder escapar a la pregunta, se sentía triste y dolido, algo que sólo pudo manifestar como enojo.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños y me dices que vaya a dormir, ¡cuando ya ha pasado un año! —gritó enojado dejando al demonio sorprendido—. ¿Acaso no vas a exigirme una repuesta de nuestro trato desde que llegue aquí?

—Hoy es un día especial, Sasuke —comenzó a explicar con calma y una sonrisa cálida que le pertenecía sólo al Uchiha—, es tu aniversario de vida, no quería presionarte con mis dudas y arruinar tu celebración, pero me he estado aguantando tanto las ganas de saber la respuesta que comienza a doler.

—Por eso deberías obligarme a contestar, además de que se elimina la restricción de no… hacer cosas —lo que había comenzado como un reclamo a gritos se fue apagando por lo vergonzoso de la oración—, y aun no estamos haciendo esas cosas pervertidas.

—Sabes que yo jamás te obligaría a nada porque te amo —dijo mientras lo abrazaba—. ¿Tú de verdad quieres hacerlo?

—Yo he estado todo el día muy ansioso y mi corazón no deja de latir muy fuerte y me pides que conteste algo así, eres un Dobe —reclamó frunciendo el ceño y girando la cara para que no se viera su sonrojo.

—Te lo preguntaré de otra manera —le acarició el mentón suavemente y sus dedos subieron tomando un mechón de cabello negro para olerlo—, ¿está bien que lleguemos tan lejos?

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo —finalizó muy rojo por lo cursi y pervertido que sonó, recibiendo un beso de Naruto, un beso único que jamás le había dado antes y ambos disfrutaban la nueva sensación que les daba aquel contacto.

Sin saber muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, el doncel dejó que su novio guiará sus manos al bronceado cuello, al que se aferró con temor a hacer algo mal. Era su primera vez en demasiados aspectos, era su primer amor, la primera vez que experimentaba esto al igual que su cuerpo, todo era demasiado nuevo. Para el rubio todo era un descubrimiento de nuevas cosas que desde hace mucho deseaba experimentar junto a Sasuke. Desde que lo había conocido, se sintió irremediablemente atraído por él, a pesar de los siglos viendo el sentimiento llamado por los mortales como "amor", se sentía un auténtico novato, al ser la primera vez que lo sentía en carne propia.

El rubio tomó con delicadeza a Sasuke para que su momento especial no sucediese en el sofá, en otro momento quizás lo harían, pero esta vez no. Se lo llevó al cuarto con la cama más grande, la cual le pertenecía al doncel, ya que, para evitar tentaciones, ambos dormían en cuartos diferentes, sin embargo, eso cambaría esta noche. A pesar de estar siendo llevado al estilo princesa, Uchiha no replico por estar muy ocupado perdiéndose en los besos del rubio. Al llegar, Sasuke fue dejado en la cama de una manera tan suave que ni notó cuando llegaron, aunque probablemente " _los besos-roba-aire_ " de Naruto tenían algo que ver en eso.

Los besos se mantuvieron constantes, pero diferentes paseándose libremente por las mejillas del moreno, sólo para descender por su cuello, hasta llegar a la odiosa camiseta que impedía su camino, el zorro gruñó con molestia. Si había algo que ambos deseaban en este momento, es que nada les impidiera sentirse con totalidad mutuamente, por lo que no fue de extrañar la rápida desaparición de la ropa, cortesía del demonio que se decidió usar sus poderes, por ese único momento de su primera vez, lo demás lo haría despacio para el mayor disfrute de ambos.

Totalmente desnudos pudieron recorrerse con libertad, Naruto usaba sus labios para acariciar los pezones de Sasuke, dejándolos rojitos y erectos de tanto empeño que puso en chuparlos, mientras el doncel usaba sus manos para tocar la sedosa cabellera de oro de su amante. Bajando sus delicadas manos por los musculosos brazos y tratar de abarcar con sus finos brazos aquella ancha espalda, sin lograrlo por el tamaño de la misma.

La piel suave cedía su color blanco para pasar a un rojizo suave por las mordidas y succiones del demonio, cuyas marcas abarcaban todo el pecho de Sasuke, quien sólo podía respirar agitadamente, le gustaba el tacto que estaba teniendo con él. Sin la experiencia que le aconsejara, sólo le quedaba confiar en que Naruto se encargaría de que fuese el momento más especial y mágico que ambos jamás hubieran imaginado. El rubio sabía que debía prepararlo de manera adecuada para ahorrarle un poco del dolor que le tocaría soportar a Sasuke, pero tendría muchísimo cuidado y lo recompensaría el doble, no el triple, de lo que le doliera. Le dio la vuelta al Uchiha dejándolo boca abajo y con el trasero ligeramente levantado hacia él.

—¿Qué... ahh estás haciendo? —preguntó débilmente con algunos gemidos ahogados, por la dolorosa erección que provocó Naruto mientras lo besaba por todos lados.

—Te prepararé muy bien para que duela lo menos posible ¿sí? —dijo conteniendo la respiración. A él también le dolía la erección entre sus piernas, pero el bienestar de Sasuke era primero, así que sólo le quedaba aguantar.

Sin previo aviso, Naruto introdujo su lengua en la entrada de Sasuke, sacándole algo similar a un gemido y un grito de sorpresa.

—No me ahh beses ahí ahh está sucio —reclamó casi sin aire.

—Qué manía la tuya de decir que tu cuerpo está sucio —se detuvo un segundo dejando de lamerlo—, para mi eres perfecto tal cual estas.

No esperaba esa sensación tan rara y húmeda en esa parte de su cuerpo, pero mentiría si dijera que no le encanto sentirlo. Lentamente el de ojos azules desplazó sus dedos en la entrada humedecida por su lengua; comenzó despacio con uno solo, le siguió el segundo, tratando de ensancharlo lo más posible.

—Sasuke, ¿está bien si pongo el tercero? —preguntó algo dudoso, no verle la cara al doncel hacía difícil ver que expresión tenía.

—Ahh si hazlo de ahh una vez. —Se mordió los labios mientras estrujaba las sábanas entre sus manos. Agradecía en algo esa posición tan pervertida, y es que podía ocultar su cara de vergüenza entre las almohadas.

—Bien creo que estás listo —soltó Naruto al retirar sus dedos del interior de aquel cuerpo blanco—, pero antes.

Antes de que el azabache se le ocurriera replicar algo, lo jaló del brazo volteándolo para que quedara de frente a él, sus miradas se quedaron perdidas en la contraria. Aun con nervios, el de las marquitas dirigió su miembro a la ansiosa entrada que esperaba por él, y lo penetró de una sola vez rápidamente, para ahorrarle un dolor prolongado.

—¡AHHH! —gritó el doncel al sentir el miembro viril del hombre completamente dentro de su cuerpo.

—¡AHMM! —gruñó de manera ronca y varonil el demonio, al sentir ese calor abrasador recorrer todo su cuerpo, comenzando desde su miembro.

De repente el de ojos azules sintió un fuerte dolor proveniente de su cabeza, cuyo responsable lo veía con ojos llorosos. Qué desviado se sentía Naruto en ese momento, le estaba excitando de sobre manera ver al doncel con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas sonrosadas, con el cabello desarreglado y húmedo por el sudor. Sin embargo, le preocupaba que el golpe que le dio se debiera a que lo lastimó en serio.

—Lo siento, ¿te lastimé? —preguntó preocupado sin saber qué hacer.

—No —dijo firme, pero con el ceño fruncido, signo de que estaba enojado.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó el activo tratando de entender.

—Deja de reírte —ordenó el de ojos negros con un puchero adorable.

—No me reí —afirmó rápido mirando la cara de enojo del otro.

—Lo hiciste por dentro —declaró muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Bueno es verdad que lo hice —admitió sabiéndose descubierto, aunque no supiese el cómo, si estuvo cuidando de no dejarle ver la risa tonta que purgaba con apoderarse de su boca—, pero es que eres muy lindo.

—Idiota yo te voy a dar tú... —quiso reclamarle el reírse de él, pero el otro no le dio a oportunidad, atacando su indefensa y profanada retaguardia— ahhh ahhh.

Si el doncel ya estaba lo suficientemente repuesto, para andar golpeándolo y amenazándolo, también lo estaba para continuar con lo que hacían en ese momento. Lo penetraba suavemente, tratando de acostumbrarlo al tamaño de su pene, cosa que no le tomó mucho tiempo, gracias al gran deseo y lujuria que ambos tenían en ese momento.

—¡AHH más más! —luego le reclamaría lo de la risa, por ahora disfrutaría el perderse en la sensación tan maravillosa que le otorgaba su amante.

—SAAA-SUKE ARG.

—Ahh ahí allí más fuerte ahh más rápido... más, más, más —gimió descontroladamente, sintiendo una mezcla de dolor y placer, gozaba de tener el miembro de Naruto dentro suyo, arremetiendo contra él sin piedad, pero también le dolía su miembro desatendido—. Yo yo ahh yo ahh te ¡te amo! —gritó el doncel aprovechando su falta de pudor para confesar su sentir.

—Yo también te amo y jamás me cansaré de decirlo —aseguró capturando la boquita entreabierta que luchaba por conseguir aire, fallando por los labios de Naruto.

Mientras el rubio soportaba su propio peso, con uno de sus brazos para no aplastar a moreno, con el otro lo mantenía abrazado para brindarle seguridad. Por dicha posición, es que no logró masturbar el pene de Sasuke, que imploraba atención, pero que obtenía algo de alivio al ser estrujado entre los vientres del dueño del mismo y de Naruto.

Siendo la primera vez de ambos, no era de extrañar lo poco que duraron en aquel acto, ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo dejando su esencia blanquecina en el cuerpo contrario. Sasuke manchando el vientre de su amado y Naruto en el interior de su querido doncel, pero ya después se auto-compensarían su "rapidez" con otras sesiones más prolongadas. Por ahora estaba bien, dado que lograron expresar todo lo que guardaban en sus corazones, palabras que no serían secuestradas por el viento, ya que calaban en el alma y lujuria que no reinaba en sus cuerpos, debido a que el amor era lo que los regía.

—Realmente fuiste muy lindo, Sasuke —dijo Naruto mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Cállate y no digas cosas raras —exclamó avergonzado por estar en la misma cama totalmente desnudos, bienvenido de nuevo pudor.

—Es que me emociona saber que pensaste todo el día en esto. —El rubio seguía en lo suyo sonriendo bobamente—. Eres insoportablemente lindo a veces.

—Pervertido —dijo fingiendo molestia.

—A pesar de que el cumpleaños es tuyo, siento que yo recibí el regalo. Soy muy feliz, Sasuke —expresó con una sinceridad aplastante.

—Después de esto no me dejaras, ¿no? —preguntó algo temeroso, aunque sabía que Naruto hablaba en serio con sus sentimientos por él, luego de ese encuentro tan íntimo, los temores aparecieron de nuevo al sentirse demasiado expuesto al otro.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? —preguntó Uzumaki con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba del mentón—. Si al fin me demostraste que me amas como yo a ti.

Tal y como había jurado Naruto, desde aquel encuentro entre su cuerpo y el del doncel, no había momento en el que no desearan sentirse mutuamente, no solamente a nivel sexual, sino también con la presencia del otro. Tenerse de compañía era lo suficientemente bueno como para saciar la necesidad que tenían por el otro. Y tan sólo unas semanas después les llegó una noticia que en verdad los impacto, se enteraron de que Sasuke estaba embarazado.

El rubio no podía estar más feliz por la noticia, al igual que la futura "madre", ambos formarían una familia, algo que hasta enloqueció de felicidad a los familiares de Sasuke, quienes ayudaban en todo para los cuidados del embarazado. Unos meses posteriores, celebraron la llegada de un hermoso bebe de ojos azules y marquitas, aun no tenía pelo así que no sabían de qué color sería. El bebé recibió el nombre de Saruto Uchiha Uzumaki, un nombre que les encantaba a ambos padres, por ser la combinación de los nombres de ambos. El pequeño era la perfecta representación del amor mutuo que se profesaban.

Mientras la parejita disfrutaba enormemente de la felicidad que adquirieron en ese período de tiempo, cierta morena arrogante pagaba las culpas por la vida que llevo como mortal en el tercer infierno. Donde los vientos soplaban constantemente con la fuerza de un huracán, siempre azotando a los desdichados que cayeron allí contra cualquier cosa en su camino. Lo que no daría Hinata por una oportunidad para vengarse, sólo una para hacer que aquel doncel que la mandó allí se arrepintiera de haberse vengado de ella.

No conforme con "disfrutar" su estadía en el inframundo, ella tenía que soportar las golpizas periódicas de sus ex amantes, que estaban en el mismo infierno que ella. Sólo Itachi había salido de allí, cuando aquel rubio del que ella se enamoró lo vino a buscar. Vio como el maldito demonio no conforme con asesinarla, le restregó en la cara su motivo para estar allí: Sasuke. Le contó todo de la nueva vida del azabache a su lado y como él obtendría todo lo que quisiera estando a su lado. Algo que, sin dudas, consiguió enloquecer a la joven Hyuga, su mayor enemigo sería feliz incluso en el mismísimo infierno.

Con su venganza completada, su mayor enemiga derrotada y castigada, su familia a su lado y el amor de su vida allí amándolo con locura, Sasuke no tenía nada más que pedir o desear. Al final el Dobe tenía razón, se enamoró de él como un demente, era un sentimiento maravilloso que duraría para toda la eternidad.

Ellos "vivirían" su amor hasta el fin de los tiempos, porque Naruto Uzumaki, nombre que éste decidió usar el resto de su existencia, no retrocedía a su palabra, él le aseguró a Sasuke protegerlo, estar a su lado y amarlo por el resto del tiempo que ellos existieran. Teniendo a ese pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, supo con total certeza, lo acertada de su decisión de estar juntos. Sasuke no dejaría que el sentimiento que descubrió junto a su demonio desapareciera y Naruto no permitiría que nada lo alejase de su gran amor, porque él prometió que este sería un amor inmortal y esa era:

 _ **LA PROMESA DEL DEMONIO**_

OWARI


End file.
